villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tasha St. Patrick
Tasha "Greene" St. Patrick is a character in the series Power. She is an anti-hero for most of the series but one of the final antagonists (along with Tariq St. Patrick) in season 6. She is the wife of James St. Patrick and has three children. She is a drop-dead diva and strong believer in her husband's rise in the drug empire. However, she begins to question his choices as he begins to act differently around her and his children. She is portrayed by Naturi Naughton. Biography When Tasha perceives her husband giving his number to a strange woman in the club (Angela Vandes), she begins to feel slowly, less attractive to him and begins to use James' driver, Shawn to gain clandestine information. She is good friends with Tommy Egan, considering him as her brother. When she discovers that Ghost was having an affair, she soon seduces and has her own affair with Shawn. She tries to divorce Ghost but is unable to go through with it since she would be left with nothing if she does so. She hears that Ghost ended the affair Angela and goes to talk to him but he reveals he knows of her affair and the get into argument. Later on, she and her friend LaKeisha learn that Shawn was killed (by his own father Kanan), after seeing his body she thinks Ghost killed him, Ghost tells her it was Kanan who killed Shawn and Ghost believed he killed Kanan in the burning building which he didn't kill Kanan, but Tasha does not believe him. She later finds out that Ghost was telling the truth from Tommy. The two later have a sexual encounter when Ghost protects her and the children from a crime lord but they are left unsure of their relationship status. In season 4, once James is released their relationship status is thrown into question again as he wants to reconcile with her but she is unsure. Much later, she begins a new affair with another man Terry Silver who represented James in court. She later makes plans to divorce James, dissolve their pre-nup and go legit. Ironically, her actions are no different from her husband's as both had affairs after getting bored with their spouse and had plans for a new life. Also both were forced to hide their criminal past from their lovers who fought crime. While out with Terry, Tasha refused to go to a ceremony rewarding James for being a good citizen for making something out of himself after being falsely accused. However, this was a mistake as a crooked cop named Raymond Jones killed her daughter Raina after she confronted him for trying to kill Tariq. As a result, Tasha felt guilty for not going as doing so would have protected her daughter. She gets help in tracking down Ray Ray from Angela as well helping Tommy and James in avenging her daughter. Also, she ceases her affair with Terry since he was getting suspicious of her family even though he confessed his love to her. When Tasha finds Ray Ray's apartment, she is shocked when Tariq is the one who kills him for his actions. Horrified, that her son has killed someone Tasha, James and Tommy (who arrived as well) dispose of the body while Tasha gets Tariq home and has him get rid of all the blood on his body and tells him to never speak of it. Tasha later meets Terry and asks him of how long a person does after killing someone to avenge the death of a person. Terry believes she is talking about James and tells her to have her husband a new lawyer but Tasha realizing it was partially her fault for her children's paths takes credit for the act. After Terry states he cannot be both her lover and lawyer, he tells her to choose which one as she takes out a check and tells him to represent her. Tasha speaks to Lakeisha about everything before Terry sends Tasha a text and tells her to go to his home. When she gets there, Tasha finds that Terry has had his home cleaned out and left a note with an apology as he has chosen to look out for himself than her and leave the city. Tasha was heartbroken by this note and cried. Tasha confronts James and Angela over this but learns they had nothing to do with it. Tasha has had enough and decides to turn herself in for the killing of Ray Ray but James stops her and says he'll go down for their family. This surprises her and she looks at her husband in shock. When James tells Tasha and Angela that instead of turning themselves in, they can frame Dre for Ray Ray's murder. After he leaves Tasha ask Angela if she knows Kanan Stark. The next day Tasha reveals to Tariq that Angela knows about Ray Ray, and that she helping. Also he wants Tariq to help them frame Kanan. Tariq then lashes out at her for working Angela, who took Ghost away from her and their family and to have him frame Kanan. Tasha then tells Tariq to choose between her or Kanan, and Tariq chose Kanan. Tasha asks James to reconsider framing Dre and to use Kanan instead. James refuses and Tasha talks about Tariq and have him on board to frame Kanan. Also Angela and Tasha plants her gun in Kanan's car while Tariq is with him. However their plan take a left turn when Kanan is dead from a shootout with the police. In the Season 5 finale Tasha meets up with Angela, James, and Tommy to come up with a plan to clear their names. Terry Silver returns and Tasha is still angry at him leaving her and refuses to talk to him. Angela then tells her to use Terry so that they can be in the clear. Afterward Tasha persuades Terry into not testify against Ghost so that they can be together. Afterwards they both have sex and Tasha leaves. Unaware that James was watching both her and Terry, and that he killed Silver when she left. Later Tasha and Tommy confront Angela about Terry Silver missing, and Tony. Before Tommy is about to kill Angela, Tasha tells him don't kill her. The reason why is because Angela convinces them not to kill her because they need to get the pictures back from Vincent because she took them in Saxe's office. Upset Tasha tells Tommy they will deal with Angela later. Season Six EDIT Tasha learns from Tommy that he killed Angela, and the bullet was meant for James. Tasha is upset that he missed shooting at Ghost, and now has to cover for Tommy big time. Tasha goes to James office and confronts him about killing Terry Silver, demands him to tell her where is body is at. James refuses to tell Tasha about Silver, and says that she brought this on herself for her affair. Tasha tells James that he should be worried about getting caught on camera. James also informs her on Tommy killing Angela, and that the bullet was for him. Also James confesses his love for Angela in front of Tasha. Tasha tells James that she wants a divorce after realizing that he loves Angela and himself, more than her. Tasha tries to talk to Lakeisha again, but Lakeisha refuses to talk to her ever again, and warns her to stop talking to Tommy. Tasha secretly talks to Tommy, about Ghost and Tariq. Tasha then gets her life together by getting her own apartment together and opens up her daycare with the help of councilman Tate. Then Tasha meets with man name Q, who instantly falls for her, but Tasha stops him for almost having sex with her because of her lasts relationships. Tasha is furious when she finds out that Tariq is selling drugs at Choate and gets expelled. When Ghost and Tariq argue about being a drug dealer Tasha tells James to accept who Tariq really is. However Tasha faces problems when a drug dealer name Zigg demands Tasha to pay him every Friday in exchange he won't destroy her daycare. Tasha persuades Zigg not to burn down her daycare, when she reveals to him that she know about him moving drugs and needs help. Also she can pay him by moving his weight into her daycare, and with assistance from one of the mothers at the daycare. Later Tasha helps Ghost and Tommy get two million dollars for Vincent when Tariq messed with his business. What Tasha does not know is that Tariq faked his kidnapping so that he can spit the two million dollars with Vincent. Tasha and James planned a robbery at Tate's fun raising event with the help of Tommy's men and Alphonse to rob rich people with their valuables. After successfully getting two million dollars to Vincent and getting Tariq back home, Tasha is shocked by James's information. James reveals to her that Tommy killed Proctor and Tariq helped him. The reason because of Proctor's cousin Benny talking about Proctor's death and Tommy's guilty expression. Also James checked Tariq's phone records and shows Tariq talking to Tommy before Proctor was killed. Tasha believes Ghost when she tells him that Tariq told Blanca about using the backdoor when he left with Elisa Marie, and Tariq response when she questioned him about the security system being down. Tasha then realizes that Tommy used her son to commit a murder. Later Tasha and Ghost disagree about disciplining Tariq, when Ghost confronted him about helping Tommy to commit murder by gunpoint. Tasha and Tariq talk about selling drugs, and wanting to protect her son. Tasha helps Tariq sell drug in exchange he gets his education, and him not lying to her again. Detective Rodriguez stops by Tasha apartment to inform her that Tariq is a suspect to Ray Ray's murder, when someone gave him up, and that he used a fake iD to get Kanan's ashes. Tasha believes it was Lakeisha and tracks her down to confronts her. Also Tasha sees papers that Lakeisha signing to testify against Tommy. Unaware that it was Dre who snitched on Tariq. Tasha and Lakeisha starts to get into a physical fight, which leads to Tasha accidentally shooting Lakeisha in the chest. Although shocked, Tasha prepares to finish LaKeisha who begs Tasha not to shoot her, and to think about Cash. After a moment of hesitation, Tasha apologizes and kills Lakeisha by shooting her in the head and leaves the house before taking the witnesses forms. The next day Tasha's daycare get searched for drugs, which led to one of the mother's epiphany to stop helping Tasha from selling her drugs. Tasha then realizes that it was Ghost who set her up. When Tasha returns Ghost is there and confronts her about having Tariq moving weight from her daycare, and calls her selfish. Tasha tells James to accept Tariq for who he is, and express that she did not want to lose another child. Tasha promises James that she will tell the FBI about him killing Terry Silver if he keeps trying her. Ghost then physically attacks Tasha, and almost strangles her. Before leaving, Ghost warns Tasha that if she keeps helping Tariq sell drugs, Tariq will end up dead and his blood is on her hands. Also he mushes Tasha with his hand. Tommy later talks to Tasha about Lakeisha's being dead, and believes that Ghost killed her. Tasha pretends to be shocked by her death. Tasha tries to get Ghost thrown in jail by telling them of James killing Terry Silver and where to locate the body. Tasha is later confronted by Tommy on LaKeisha's death as he recognized her earrings. Tasha explained what happened and prepared to accept death at his hands, but he simply cuts ties with her and leaves. In the Series Finale, Tasha finds James at Raina's grave and discuss his run for lieutenant governor. At their old apartment, she's confronted by Ghost and she questions if he ever loved her to which he confirmed. They argue about Tariq and he soon reveals he knows she killed LaKeisha and questions her feelings on orphaning her kid. She has her lover Quinten take her to the club to kill Ghost but she instead witnesses Tariq shoot him. Tasha later tried to frame her boyfriend by giving a tip to the cops. At the end, Tasha is arrested in connection of the death of Ghost, as her lover gave her up after giving an alibi. Knowing she didn't do it but wanting to protect her son, she framed herself while telling her pleading son to live his life. It is implied that she will spend the rest of her life in prison for her crimes. Notes * Despite Tasha not killing James, she did kill her friend Lakeisha. * While Tasha has only killed one person, she indirectly had a hand in the deaths of twelve people: Miguel Alvarez, Raul, Felipe Lobos, Carlos Ruiz, Raymond “Ray Ray” Jones, Four Unnamed NYPD Cops, Kanan Stark, and James St. Patrick. Navigation Category:Female Category:Liars Category:Spouses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cheater Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Parents Category:Nemesis Category:Greedy Category:Adulterers Category:Murderer Category:Power (Starz) Villains Category:Imprisoned